Follow your dreams
by amidas
Summary: This is the story that passed 15 years after the movie. What are Ponyo and Sosuke doing now?
1. Ponyo and Sosuke

**NB: **I do not own this story or Ponyo, but enjoy reading this story!

This is the story 15 years after when the movie ended.

Now, Ponyo was 20 yrs old, she lived just beside the beach and also lived with Sosuke. Ponyo was now a kindergarten teacher and Sosuke followed his dreams to be fisherman. Ponyo opposed the idea of Sosuke being a fisherman, since he will get her old friends for food. But Sosuke said it was his dream to do fishing since Koichi did it, so she let him be a fisherman after all.

Today was the day that Sosuke have to go out to the sea. Ponyo farewelled him in the early morning.

"Goodbye Sosuke, take care. Today's lunch is sandwich with ham, tomato and lettuce! Enjoy" said Ponyo

"Bye, Ponyo. I will be back home by tomorrow night!" Then Sosuke left and closed the door.

Ponyo got dressed and got ready to go to the kindergarten she ate ham bread at breakfast and watched TV. The weather was on and the weathergirl currently was Kumiko. She warned that the storm will be coming on day after tomorrow but will be fine till then. Ponyo got worried but since he will be coming back by tomorrow night, she knew he will be fine. He was an experienced and young fisherman.

After that she went to her work. She took care of 22kids in her class. Two of them were Kumiko's twins, Hana and Rie. They weren't identical twins, so it was lucky that Ponyo could notice them.

"Today, children, we will be make a origami and a card for our grandparents for Grandparent's Day!" She instructed the children to make a simple origami of goldfish and how to make a card.

The kids were very happy and they did well. When it was time for kid's to go home, Ponyo met Kimiko when she was picking up her twins.

"So, how is Sosuke?" she asked

"He's good, he went to fishing today and will be back by tomorrow night" Ponyo replied.

Kumiko frowned.

"Ponyo, you must direct him to go home as soon as possible, as the storm that should be coming day after tomorrow will fasten and might get worse. The storm might come just after 5pm"

"Oh, thank you Kumiko, I will tell him as soon as I can. Now goodbye, Rie and Hana"

"Goodbye, teacher" they said and they disappeared from her sight.

Ponyo thought of calling Sosuke, but her stomach started to rumble so she put that later and went shopping at the nearby supermarket.

The things she bought was:

Ham, tomato, noodles, eggs, lettuce, bread, milk, rice, cabbage, orange, apples, carrot, ice cream and yoghurt.

When she was putting them into her car, the sudden chilly strong wind went past her. Her red hair messed up and she looked at the sky. There was no sign of blue sky. She then remembered about Sosuke and went back home.


	2. Lost communication

She decided to call him, and texted him. But he wasn't there. Sosuke always cared about safety so he never ever forget his phone. Or maybe he is just too busy to answer the phone? Who knows?

So Ponyo decided to eat dinner then call him again. Ponyo ate noodles for dinner. She felt a bit lonely without Sosuke accompanying her. She switched the TV on and there was night time news. She yawned, and there was Kimiko, doing the weather.

"Good evening, everyone. The weather warning today is the rain and storm at the south beach tonight. The storm has fastened and should be emerging the city by 9pm tonight. Tomorrow the top temperature is 12 degrees and the lowest temperature is 4 degrees. Tomorrow will be full of rain and clouds and possibility of thunder and hailing. And also it will be really windy with 90kmph. Take care everyone, and good night" said Kumiko on the TV

Ponyo got more worried. She decided to call him again until Sosuke gets the call. But no luck. She texts and leaved the message but no reply. She got more and more worried so she used the old antenna motor that Lisa used to use when she tried to talk with Koichi. But it was too old and did not work. She eventually gave up and hoped Sosuke would be safe and well.

She got sleepy so she went to the bath and went to sleep. She was too tired to think about Sosuke and she went off to sleep really fast.

When she woke up, it was raining hard and she called him again, but he didn't get the phone. She sighed but she thought he'll be alright.

She went to the kindergarten and she discovered that kindergarten has closed due to the sea level was high and everyone was to go to the community centre. All the fisherman was forced to go back to the land. So they did, but no sign of Sosuke.

Ponyo didn't want to go to the community centre and wait. She sat on the bench on the beach which was dangerous place to be but she just wanted to see signs of Sosuke. She waited and waited until it was lunch time she got hungry but she knew the road that she takes are blocked. So even if she was hungry she just waited and waited.

Then someone came up the shore. Ponyo stood up to see him, but unfortunately it wasn't him. She sighed. He came up closer to Ponyo and asked "are you looking for someone?"

Ponyo nodded.

"Have you seen a small ship, with blue stripes?" she asked.

"Yes. I saw that yesterday morning. But I didn't see that ship this morning. But I saw one ship abandoned in the sea but was a different boat" he took a breath and continued "that was the only ship floating around when I was coming to the land. I am afraid that I cannot help you"

Ponyo sighed.

"But thank you for telling me. Take care"

"You too." then he left.

Ponyo was really hungry now. She called him but no, he wasn't there. She couldn't turn back now. She was now crying and hoping that he will come back safely.


	3. Here comes Kumiko

It was getting dark now and Ponyo lay on the bench. Cold and wet. The umbrella and her coat was now soaking wet. Then a car passed and the pulled over. It was Kumiko.

"What are you doing in the rain, Ponyo?" she asked.

"I am waiting for Sosuke" Ponyo replied.

"You mean, Sosuke isn't back yet?"

Ponyo nodded her head silently.

Kumiko went beside her.

"Did you call Sosuke?" she asked.

Ponyo nodded again.

"What did he say?' Kumiko asked.

"He didn't get the phone or reply my messages. I am so worried Kumiko. I don't know what to do" Ponyo replied.

Then Ponyo cried harder. Kumiko tried to confront her.

"Well, Ponyo. I think the best thing to do now is to go to the community centre with me. You will get sick and catch a cold if you stay here" said Kumiko.

"But, what if- what if, he doesn't come back? Or if he did come back, do- do- do yo- you thi-think that-that he-he will know where-where we are?" Ponyo was now shaking.

"Yes, Ponyo, he is smart. He will know where we are and will know that we are safe. And I am sure he will be back soon. Come on, I need to hurry because I have my twins with my husband waiting for me at the community centre" Kumiko said and grabbed crying Ponyo to her car.

Ponyo never said anything or never opened her mouth during the drive to community centre. She just kept on crying. Kimiko wasn't sure about Sosuke so she was silent as well.

"Ponyo, we are here" said Kumiko .

Ponyo nodded slightly.

Then they entered the community centre where every resident have evacuated.

Kumiko's family came and hugged her. Ponyo's eyes searched for Sosuke but there was no sign of him. She stood down and laid down with her tears rolling on her face. She was cold and she just wanted to see Sosuke. Kumiko gave her a blanket and a community leader gave her new coat and a sleeping bag.

It was time for dinner. And everyone gathered up to eat. The dinner was mac and cheese with mashed potatoes and coleslaws . Ponyo didn't speak at all and ate silently. She sat on the window side and looked up to the beach, and no sign of any boats or any human. She sighed. What if Sosuke never came back? And what if he was never found, or reached a different destination. But please come back, Ponyo begged in her head. Please, please, please. Then she remembered about Koichi who didn't come back for two days or so. He did came back but Ponyo just remembered what he said it about. He once said about giving up hope but then Goddess of Mercy came to the sea and the engine went back on. Then she remembered, the goddess is her Mother, Granmamare. Then she thought of her fish friends. She then made up her mind of what to do. She was planning to go to the water and ask her mother and her friends to help. But when? The door will be locked soon. She thought of ways getting out. Then she thought of going to the toilet which is outside, pretending but goes to the beach instead.


	4. Under the Sea

When everyone was told that it was time to sleep, she asked the community leader if she could go to the toilet and she was allowed to go.

She sneaked away from their sight and ran to the beach as fast as she can. Even it was cold, she didn't care. She dived in to the water and held her breath and deep in to the ocean.

She saw her old friends. The sisters and the others. The sea was still her real hometown and it looked like a happy place to be. She thought about being a fish again but she shook her head. She was now a human and can do freely what ever you like. The sisters recognized her and made a breathable bubble. Ponyo still could remember the fish language and talked in the fish language in her best. She struggled a bit since her tongue didn't need to talk in fish language for 15yrs. But the sisters could understand and they said they weren't any sign of Sosuke at the moment. Ponyo sighed. She tried to find Fujimoto or her mother but there was no signs of them either. She then asked her fish sisters if they have seen the boat with blue stripes. None of them knew. Ponyo couldn't get any information about Sosuke. But one sister said Fujimoto went to his secret room and was up to something. Ponyo thought maybe, just maybe Sosuke might be caught with Fujimoto but what has Sosuke done wrong? Maybe fished so many fish? NO that cannot be possible. Sosuke has a limit of fishing. His boat can only take 1 bag of fish. So she didn't think it was possible. Ponyo sighed again. She just wanted to be home and be with Sosuke. She said goodbye to her sisters and went up to the shore.

Surprisingly, it was dawn already. Everyone was just waking up now. Ponyo thought about going back in there, but if she did, she will be questioned and will be dripping water everywhere. The storm has come down and it was calm, sunny morning. She laid on the sand and let herself dry. Then she dreamily slept away. When she woke up, she was tucked away in the community centre's bed. She then saw Kumiko looking awkward.

"Ponyo, what were you doing at the beach?" Kumiko asked.

Ponyo was still a bit sleepy and was not totally sure about Yesterday.

"Did- did Sosuke came back?" Ponyo asked.

Kumiko shook her head.

She repeated the previous answer she asked.

Ponyo didn't want to reply that question. It was too personal. So she went to sleep again.

Kumiko understood that she doesn't want to answer that question so she whispered;

"You can go back to your home now. I am going back home, goodbye"

Ponyo could hardly hear that, but when she woke up she was gone. No one was left in the community centre so she decided to go home.

She walked beside the beach until home and looked down the sea but there wasn't any boat. She cried again and ran all the way home. She was just too sad to do anything but cry.


	5. Consequences

In the afternoon, after lunch, she headed outside to the bench and stared at the beach, waiting for Sosuke to come home.

Ponyo sighed.

She changed to her togs and headed back to beach and swam once more.

The ocean was cold but it didn't really bother her. Her fish sisters made her a bubble again, and this time, Ponyo bravely entered his room. The consequences didn't matter right now.

When she entered the room, nothing have really changed since she was here. But there wasn't Fujimoto or her Mother.

And there was a door that led to his secret locked room that was once opened by Ponyo, 15yrs ago.

She touched the door knob but of course it was locked. Then from the window, she saw a hand, letting go of the fish.

It looked familiar. It looked like Ponyo has saw that fish for a long time. When the fish passed her, she caught it and looked at the eyes. Then she muttered, "Sosuke?"

The fish looked sad but nodded.

"Sosuke, why are you a fish?" Ponyo asked.

The fish talked in the fishy language.

"Ponyo, I was turned into a fish when I was founded out from Fujimoto and he was angry for fishing when you used to be a fish. Then I told him the reasons I was fishing, and he got more and more angry and turned me into a fish for the consequence. Ponyo, what should we do?" said fish Sosuke in fish language.

When Ponyo was going to reply, Fujimoto came outside and smirked at Ponyo.

"Ponyo, my, you've grown. Sosuke will be a fish for a rest of his life for the consequence. Now leave him and he shall be renamed" said Fujimoto coming towards Ponyo.

"NO! NO! I am not going to leave him"

"Then Ponyo, HOW DARE YOU TO LET SOSUKE FISH WHEN YOU WERE USED TO BE A FISH. PONYO, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ?" he said.

"It was his dream, Fujimoto"

"You shall be a fishy as well." he said angrily.

Fujimoto took her and made her a fish.

Sosuke and Ponyo were reunited but they were both fish. But at least they were together.

Ponyo enjoyed a bit being a fish again, meeting her fish friends and family. While Sosuke was always down.

"What's wrong Sosuke?" she asked.

"I don't like being a fish" he replied. "I want to go home"

Sosuke was getting homesick.

Ponyo and Sosuke asked Fujimoto and apologized and begged him to be turned into a human again.

"They're three option. One of them is staying fish but together, Sosuke human and Ponyo fish or the opposite. You choose" he explained.

"what about both human?" asked Ponyo.

"No, that is the consequence" replied Fujimoto.

Ponyo and Sosuke discussed.

The option they chose was the way 15yrs ago, Sosuke becoming human and Ponyo remained as a fish.

It was so sad to part with each other.


	6. Here comes Granmamare

Then the beautiful Granmamare appeared between them.

Fujimoto was a bit embarrassed.

"Hello, Fujimoto. Hello Sosuke and Ponyo, both of you have grown. It still seems like Yesterday that you made a trouble, Ponyo" joked Granmamare

"Hi Granmamare!" Ponyo smiled.

"I see, you both have been caught with a trouble with Fujimoto" Then Granmamare stopped, but continued. "Sosuke, you were fishing, weren't you?"

"Yes" Sosuke replied.

"Ponyo, you got worried by not getting text or calls?'

Ponyo nodded.

Fujimoto became more embarrassed of what he has done to them.

"Fujimoto, why did you turn them in to a fish?"

"I er…. Um…" Fujimoto struggled but took a deep breath and continued. "I thought it was a bit unacceptable to fish. Ponyo used to be a fish. It means like…. Like… fishing….. Her friends, don't you think?"

"Sosuke why have you been fishing?" asked Granmamare.

"Well, It was my dream to do so. My father was a fisherman too" replied Sosuke and Ponyo nodded.

Fujimoto frowned.

Granmamare smiled. "Fujimoto, do you mind if you let them human again?"

Fujimoto hesitated.

"I don't understand why you are doing this, Granmamare, it is horrible to fish and make your friends food, isn't?" argued Fujimoto.

"Fujimoto, Ponyo is no longer a fish. People in the world need to eat fish sometimes, to be healthy" Granmamare opposed. "Is it wrong to follow your dream?"

Fujimoto sighed. "I guess you are right, Granmamare." he agreed.

Then he turned Ponyo and Sosuke in to human again.

"Remember, you can always follow your dreams, Sosuke and Ponyo" then the beautiful Granmamare left, disappearing from their sight.

Sosuke and Ponyo were happy together and that they are both human. They both swam back together to the shore, while Fujimoto sighed.

Sosuke never saw Fujimoto when fishing again.

**The continued story might happen if there is a high demand. But for now, that's the end.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Amidas**


End file.
